


This Definitely is Not South Beach

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Chance Meetings, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Femdom, Florida, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, MILFs, Maledom, Moaning, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV First Person, POV James Patrick March, Pool, Post-Coital, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, Simultaneous Orgasm, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Hotel Affair AU"Hypodermic" Sally Mckenna/James Patrick March Modern Human AUStory:Stuck in Miami, student meets an older woman
Relationships: "Hypodermic" Sally McKenna/James Patrick March
Kudos: 3





	This Definitely is Not South Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [thesupremegrinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/gifts).



> Warnings:
> 
> Fake Drinking ID
> 
> Slightly Drunk sex
> 
> No Underage
> 
> James Patrick March is 20.  
> Sally Mckenna is in early 40s.

That Friday afternoon, the shared van pulled up in the driveway of my hotel. It was the end of a week long spring break in Miami with my friend Rick. We stayed at an amazing art deco hotel on South Beach. Unfortunately the week had to come to an end eventually, and the two of us parted our separate ways. Rick went to college in North Carolina while I go to school in Boston. We ended up booking flights at completely different times that Sunday, so we needed separate transportation to the airport.

With the help of the driver, I loaded my duffel bag into the back of the van. I was the first person to be picked up, so I leisurely threw my backpack over the middle row of seats and sat down. We picked up two more people on Collins Avenue before we made our way to the airport.

The first was an older man from the Caribbean, who seemed a little crazy. He talked to the driver for most of the trip, mostly about how college students need to follow "the lord's teachings" when they go on spring break. I kept quiet during most of the conservation. The second passenger was a blond haired woman in her early 40's. She sat next to me in the middle row of seats, but also kept quiet during the drive listening to the crazy man's rant.

When we arrived at the airport, I took my two bags out of the van. I was actually almost two hours for my flight. After checking my bag, I grabbed a quick bite to eat in a Mexican restaurant that was showing NCAA tournament basketball. My cell phone rang and on the other line was Rick telling me he made it home. We ended up talking for nearly an hour recapping our trip.

I showed up at the gate 20 minutes before boarding. Five minutes later there is an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Flight 287 Service from Miami International to Boston's Logan Airport has been cancelled due to weather. All flights going to the northeastern United States have also been cancelled."

I was not happy. I rushed to get in line to rebook my flight, but the line barely moved. Eventually I was able to call the airline's customer service number who rebooked my flight, but not until Monday. I was stuck in Miami for 3 more days. Rick was long gone, and I couldn't afford to go back to South Beach.

I went to baggage services to get my checked bag back. On the line in front of me was the blond haired woman from the van ride.

"Let me guess. You were trying to fly to the Northeast too," she said to me.

"How'd you know? Flying into Boston?" I replied back.

"No, Philly. But now it looks like I'm stuck here for a couple days."

A couple minutes later, an airport employee makes an announcement. He yells, "I'm sorry folks, we can't pull any bags today. They will all be sent to their final destination."

Now I was very unhappy. The only clothes I had were the clothes that I was wearing -- shorts, a t-shirt, boxers and sandals. That would have to last me all weekend.

I found a courtesy phone, and picked the first hotel that looked decent from its picture. I booked a room through Monday. The hotel van picked me up and brought me to the hotel. When I checked in I gave them my parents frequent guest number, and they actually upgraded my room to a suite.

My phone's battery was about to die, probably because I talked to Rick for so long. And the worst part was my charger was in my checked bag. So I ask the front desk if they happen to have any spare chargers lying around. They hand me a huge cardboard box full of tangled charger wires.

I sort through them trying to find one that will fit my phone. Of course I can't. I hear a familiar voice so I look up. In front of me is the same woman from the van and baggage line.

"Mind if I have a look?" she asks.

"Sure, but don't expect to have too much luck finding the right one."

"It's probably a lost cause. Looks like we are in the exact same situation. I have no other clothes expect for a bathing suit that I happened to put in my carry-on bag. What about you?"

Her clothes consisted of a red tank top, khaki shorts and sandals.

I answered her, "Nope, all I have is what I am wearing. Nothing else."

"Well I am going to go check out my room. I guess I will see you around."

In the elevator I pushed the button for the 9th floor. I opened the door to my room, which I completely forgot was a suite. It was actually really nice. I had a separate living room and bedroom, each with a plasma television. It made me feel a little better being trapped in Miami. By then it was dark out and I was dead tired from being at the airport. I ended up going to sleep for the night.

I woke up around 10 am, and figured I had no other options except for lounging by the pool. I grabbed my backpack and headed down.

The pool area wasn't too crowded, only a couple families and some older grandparent types. Somehow I got the impression that this wasn't exactly South Beach. I grabbed a lounge chain, took off my shirt to tan, and pulled out a book. About 30 minutes later, a shadow formed over me. I looked up to see the woman again.

"Hey there. Mind if I grab this chair next to you?"

"Absolutely. By the way, my name is James. James Patrick March." I reached out to shake her hand.

She shook my hand and gave me a big smile. "Hi James. It's nice to formally meet you. I'm Sally Mckenna."

Sally unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them to the ground. Then she took her tank top off over her head. Beneath she had on the bathing suit she was talking about. It was a one piece. After spending the last week looking at girls in thong bikinis, I wouldn't have thought a one piece could be sexy but somehow it was.

The swimsuit was diagonally striped Turquoise, Black and White. .The front was cut pretty low in a U-shape. It showed a nice amount of cleavage, even when she was standing up in front of me. Her tits were actually pretty big, like around a C cup. It may have been the suit, but they were pushed together nicely, and looking rather perky for a woman her age. The swimsuit tied at the top, leaving her back relatively bare. The bottom sides were cut to hip length, which showed off her tanned legs. Right before she sat down she pulled the bottom out so it would cover her ass better.

I have to say I was getting a little turned on by this older woman. Usually I didn't see women her age as being sexy, but there was something special about her. She actually had a decent body, pretty toned and athletic. Her skin was smooth and tan, probably from sitting in the Miami sun for a couple days. She had curly shoulder length blonde hair, short enough not to cover to the soft features of her face.

I hoped that she would ask me to rub some lotion on her body, but unfortunately it never happened. We talked for a little while, and then she began read a magazine. My sunglasses were pretty deep tint, so every so often I would sneak a peak at her cleavage. I think she might have caught me once or twice, but I had no way of really knowing. It didn't prevent me from looking again.

At one point I moved my eyes up from the book, and looked over at Sally. She was looking in my direct and it appeared she was staring at my body. I couldn't tell because of her oversized sunglasses. She saw me looking back at her, so she smiled. I really didn't know what to think about what just happened. I convinced myself she couldn't really have been staring at me.

After sitting outside for several hours I needed to get out the sun.

"Hey Sally. I think I'm going to head inside."

"Oh ok James. I will see you around."

Extremely tired I went back to my room and took a nap for several hours. I finally woke up, rolled rover to see 6:15 pm in bright red numbers on the alarm clock. I guess the sun really got to me because I spent the last four hours dead to the world. Starving, I picked up the phone to order some room service.

After feeling refreshed from eating and taking a shower, I really needed to get out of the room. Due to lack of options, I went out to the hotel bar. While the hotel mostly catered to business people since it was near the airport, I thought there might be a chance of some spring breakers hanging out. Boy was I wrong.

I walked into the bar and stopped near the entrance to survey my surroundings. Like a ton of bricks fell on me, it was clear this was no spring break. Sitting at the bar there was an old married couple, a younger couple, and three nerdy looking guys who looked like computer salesmen. To think I went from South Beach to this was amazing.

"Hey James," I heard a voice yell out. "James, over here."

Turning around, I saw hiding away at a corner table was Sally. She was back to wearing the only outfit she owned, a red tank top and khaki shorts. Her firm legs were crossed, and I could see a glimmer of cleavage as I stood over her.

Jokingly I said, "Sally, I swear I've seen you wearing that same outfit before."

"No way. Its designer. I had it flown it this morning from Paris. I'll probably throw it away at the end of the night when I'm done with it."

"Oh my mistake. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Aww that's sweet. I'll take a cosmo."

Standing behind the bar is an older man with a funny looking curled mustache. I order the drinks and hand him my ID. He looks at me, looks at the ID, and looks at me again.

"I'm sorry son, but I know this is a fake."

"What are you talking about? That's my real license."

It was a fake. I was only 20. For that fake ID to work at some of the hottest clubs in Miami, just to get turned down by this nobody really made me angry. I was ready to start an argument, but I really didn't want Sally to see. I turned around towards her, and it was clear she saw the whole event anyway. I felt terrible about the whole incident.

Standing behind me Sally puts her hands on my shoulders. She had a puppy dog look on her face and said to me, "Don't worry about it honey." I have an idea."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar. I looked down to catch a quick glimpse of her ass as she ran in front of me.

Back in the lobby Sally looked at me and I could now tell she was already a little drunk. She said, "I have a bottle of Caribbean rum that I picked up at the duty free shop at the airport. I was going to bring it home to my friend as a gift, but I don't think she'll mind if we crack it open and have a little."

"Wow, that sounds great."

"It's in my room. Let's go up there. It's on the 5th floor."

"Actually Sally, I have a suite. Its got a separate living room and everything."

"James, I knew you were good for something," she said as she flashed me a smile.

After a quick stopover in her room to get the booze, we arrived at my suite. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

Sally's jaw dropped to the door. "Damn, who'd you have to fuck to get this room?"

I couldn't believe something like that would come out of the mouth of a woman her age. But it was kind of hot, and it really turned me on. I sat down on the couch in the living room, and Sally sat next to me. I pour us both a glass of rum over glass. We touch glasses and she takes it down like a shot.

Not wanting to be outdone I followed suit, and immediately poured another one for each of us. She took that one down just as quickly as the first.

"Sally, I am seriously impressed. Most women aren't so gifted."

She started to laugh hysterically and could not sit still. I honestly didn't think it was that funny. Eventually as she regained her composure her arm ended up resting on my thigh. I didn't know what to do, but I knew for sure that I didn't want her to move it. So I sat completely still.

"You are so funny. Oh my god I can barely stop laughing." Suddenly without notice her hand started rubbing my knee. All I could do was sit there sipping away on my newly poured drink. My cock started to grow slightly in my shorts.

Finally calming down from laughing, she gave out a loud sigh. She was visibly drunk at that point, so I asked her if anything was wrong.

Sally looked into my eyes with a serious look on her face and responded, "Oh James. You are such a sweet guy." Her hand which was rubbing my knee started rubbing further and further up my leg. After a couple motions back and forth, she was getting dangerously close to my now rock hard cock.

Her hand came to rest over the outline of my shaft, which she gave a little squeeze. She moved her body closer to me and her tits pressed against my arm.

Sally whispered in my ear, "Oh James. What do we have here? Looks like somebody is happy to see me. Can he come out to play?" She bit my ear softly with her teeth.

Without even giving me a chance to respond, my shorts were unzipped. She reached down and pulled my cock through my boxers. It stood straight up in the air.

"Oh we got a nice one," Sally tells me as she wraps her hand around the shaft. She gives it a couple jerks up and down. I lean back on the couch as she plays with it.

She then gets up off the couch and kneels down on the floor in front of me. I pulled down my shorts and underwear to the floor. Positioning herself between my legs, she leaned in towards me. With her mouth inches from the tip of my penis, she looked up into my eyes. The front of her tongue quickly brushed the head. Her hands squeezed down my thighs to give herself support.

Sally licked her lips and then took the tip into her mouth. Her head moved deeper down onto my shaft until most of it disappeared. As she moved upwards, her tongue pressed into my cock. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and for a second it felt like I was going to lose consciousness. She varied speed moving up and down my shaft, every so often looked up into my eyes.

After a minute or two, I felt like I was going to explode. Sally pulled her mouth off my cock. Still on her knees she took a second to just sit there to catch her breath. Her hair was messy and was clearly fatigued. I still couldn't believe that this older woman had just sucked my dick. It was crazy to think about.

Being extremely horny I didn't want to waste another second. Leaning in towards her, I rested on hands on her hips. I grabbed the sides of her red tank top, and her arms shot up straight into the air above her head. Pulling the shirt off, I threw it onto the floor next to her. Looking back down at her, Sally was wearing a black strapless bra.

A great set of tits rested in that bra. She teased me with the front clasp, acting like she was going to open it and then quickly yanked her hands away. Finally she undid the clasp, moved it open slowly and then quickly pulled it completely open. It dropped to the floor.

Sally's tits were relatively perky. They didn't really sag like expected with time. Her nipples were a dark pinkish color. She closed her eyes as and rubbed her hands up and down her body. Starting at her thighs she pressed into her soft skin, and when she got to her breasts she gave them a little squeeze.

"You like what you see?" she asked me in a sultry voice.

"Of course. You're beautiful."

"Aww you're so sweet."

I just wanted to fuck the shit out of her at that moment. Still on the floor Sally moved back close to me. She looked into my eyes and rested my cock between her tits. Pushing her breasts together with her arms, I lifted my torso up and down so I cock slide nicely between her perky tits.

While titty fucking her was great, I really just wanted my cock inside of her. Finally, after a couple minutes I think she was ready to stop playing games. Sally got off her knees and stood up. Right in front of me she undid the button on the shorts. She pulled them to the ground along with a pair of black underwear she had on. Her pussy was completely shaved, looking like a Brazilian wax.

There she was, a much older woman, standing completely naked before me. Meanwhile, I was sitting there with my cock doing an impression of the Empire State Building. Honestly I never thought this was the situation I would be in, especially after feeling like this was going to be the worst weekend of my life getting stranded in Miami. But here I was, about to get laid by a soccer mom.

"James I want you inside of me. I want your rock hard cock in my pussy."

She slowly walked towards me. She straddled her left leg on one side of me and her right leg on the other. An inch from my face was her pussy. She rested her hands on my shoulders for support, and lowered herself down onto my shaft. With my hand I helped to guide it inside of her.

Finally, she was able to sit down on it. Sally's leg muscles pushed her body up and down. I tried to do my best to push up so my cock would go as deep in as possible. After a couple motions, she started to pant slightly as if she were jogging down the street. As time went on I could feel her grip on my shoulders tighten as the feeling of pleasure came over her.

I took more time in between breathes. My eyes easily rolled back inside my head. There was a sense of euphoria with each movement of her body up and down. I wasn't sure how long I could last before I would blow my load.

Her moaning started getting louder and louder as time went on. I almost fell like I should turn the television on to drown out the noise, but I didn't want to stop to look for the remote. The people in the neighboring rooms must have heard us going at it. It would have been impossible not to.

Every so often I would take my hand and grab her tits. I would give them a little squeeze, and rub my thumbs over her nipples.

After a couple minutes I couldn't take anymore. I felt like I was going to explode. I tapped her on her leg and told her it was time. She jumped off of me immediately and got back on the floor on her hands and knees. Sally took the head of my cock in her mouth again, and almost instantaneously I spewed out a gallon of cum. She swallowed and then licked her lips with her tongue.

Sally laid on the floor with her back on the ground and immediately started laughing again. Not knowing what to make the situation I just sat there staring at her.

Eventually she opened her mouth and said, "Wow I haven't been fucked like that in years. You were great James."

"Thanks, you too, Sally."

"Now aren't you glad our flights got cancelled?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
